Bella's delimma
by PortalFan626
Summary: Bella has some problems on the plane, but Edwards there to comfort her. WARNING:contains omorashi (I will continue makeing more IF it gets reviews...and good ones! I was personally looking for one like this but found none online so I wrote one myself.have fun!)


A/N:don't know why I'm doing this, but I am!uh...so yeah. The warning of everything is in the summery foo if your not into that kinda stuff leave now, becuase I've just givin you FAIR a droning, and it will in fact, contain what I have said so please, do..do know you've been warned. Right then! Here we go!

* * *

BElla's POV

it was around seven AM when Edward woke me up. Why did he have to wake me up SO EARLY?! I was tired!

"Uhg...ten more minutes!"

i pratically groaned asi rolled over. Why did he have to wake me up this early after he kept me up all night talking?

"Bella, today where going to visit your mom,remember?"

oh crap.i what'd totally forgotton! What time was it?! Where we gonna miss the flight?! NO! I practicals primped out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom,but not before grabbing the cloths I had set out, and had a quick shower, used the toliet, and changed.i was out in record time. But of corse, Edward beat me at this too. H was ready before I even Otto out of the shower. Why did he have to be such a show off Sometimes?

"ready to go love?"

"yeah."

"did you do everything you needed to?"

"yes. usesble s I've I've packed everything, so don't even ask!"

he held out my only hairbrush.

"everything?"

he smirked as I stomped over, took the brush, then plopped down on the bed.i wasent gonna budge until he stopped smiling over it.

"...sorry?"

he almost seemed like he was confused.I looked at his face. He actually looked confused. I sighed.

Within twenty minutes, at the speed he drove, we where at the airport.i drank two large pops before we went on, taking one with me. He looked at me funny as I drank.

"what?"

i would be be looking at me like that? I checked over my shirt to see if Maby I had spilled some on me. I was wrong, then?he kept looking at me as if he expected me to do a back flip or something.

"Bella, should you really be drinking that much?its a long flight..."

i groaned as I realized why he was looking at me like that. Didint he trust that I WOULDENT let that happen?As we boarded the plane I felt a slight need to pee. I ignored it though, sense I've made this trip plenty of times.i could wait.

we took off within ten minutes. The need hadent chaned. So I just kept on ignoring it. I held Edwards hand, and he smiled. I smiled back.i leaned my head Agenst him and yawned. At this time most mornings I'm enough within a half hour I was konked out.i didint wake up until for first portion of our flight, ,a full five hours, was over. Edward shook my shoulder gently,whispering my name. I was instantly aware of the sudden increase of my need to use the long had I been out?i voiced my question to Edward who said we where getting off the first plane, and that it had been five and half and a half!no wonder I had to go so legs where numb so he half held half supported me to the gate to the next plane.

"bella, do you need to use the restroom before we get on the plane? You look a little...figity."

indeed I had to go badly, but I was still half asleep and just shook my head no without thinking about we where on the second plane.I completely woke up when we started to take off, sending a jolt to my bladder, I gasped slightly. Upon hearing the noise Edward looked at me with concern.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

obvious worry cemented into his voice. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. I decided not to wait until we landed and looked at the seatbelt light to see if I could get up. It was on. I couldent. this caused me to really begin to worry.i was really becoming desperate now. How much longer would I last? I relased a shaky breath. I nudged Edward. he looked at me with concern when he saw my face.

"e-Edward? I..I have to use the bathroom...bad...but t-the seatbelt light..."

that was all I could manage to stutter out brith out risking myself crying. No, I WOULDENT cry. Not here, not now. There was no reason too...was there? Edward looked like he could feel my pain. he snaked his arm around my back and hugged me.

"it's okay, love...just hold on...they should be turning off the light soon, I promise..."

his voice was layerd with worry and sympithedic knew I WOULDENT last much another jolt was sent to my bladder, pain seared through my lower half. I shoved my hand into my crotch as hard as I could, and where gathering in my eyes now.

"Bella? Are you in any pain?bella?!"

i nodded, one quick sharp movement. He couldent have any idea how badlly I was hurting right now.i let out a choked sob, knowing that what I knew would happen most likely would.I looked at Edward, tears starting to flow now.

"shh...dont cry love..it's alright..."

he had gathered me in his arms, and I all to willingly burryed my face in his shirt.i didint care how cold he was, just hearing his voice and feeling his arms and chest calmed me a bit.i felt a bit leak out and I yelped, then whimpered as I managed to stop it. He'd ward hugged me tighter, knowing all to well what was happening.

"I..it hurts...I..I caint..."

i stuttered, not because I was crying, but because of blow badly it hurt. It actually surprised me, through the pain, how quickly i had become this I thought about this, a large leak startled and made a wet spot on my jeans before I could stop it. I cried even harder.

"it's okay bella...it's okay...it's not your falt.."

edward continued to talk to me throughout the ordeal, quiet though, so no one else heard.i looked at the seatbelt light-still on.i knew that I WOULDENT last even five minutes at this point, but I had to another jolt of searing pain stormed through my lower body, I cried even harder still.

"Edward...I-it hurts...s-so bad...I-it hurts...I-I caint...h-hold..."

I sobbed again as I felt a full stream leave me, but still I managed to stop it.

"love?...if it really hurts that badly, just let Go...I won't be mad, and ill help you get off ethereal plane without anyone noticing, it's alright.."

edward looked at me, his face solemn, but caked with worry and stress over my pain. The distress in his voice told me that he was serious. But I wasn't going down without a fight..I would continue to hold on until I couldent anymore, and right now Im glad he cant read my mind, so he DOSENT know just how bad it hurts. Another stream left me and I could feel ,y resolve flipping. I re-dug my face into his shirt as I cried again. I squeezed my legs together butotherwise didn't try stop the flow with my hands. This caused even more to seep out. I wrapped my arms around his and continued to cry as I feel all resistance leave me and a hissing stream start. I was crying even harder now, knowing I was wetting myself like a baby.

"I-I c-cant stop i-it..."

i could hardly speak now,sobbing between words.

"shh...it's okay bells...it's okay...it was an accident...it's okay..."

he hugged me tightly to show that he wasn't mad. The seat absorbed most of the mess, none of it actually leaking to the floor. But I was soaked. I had peed for over a minute and a half, and was still sobbing. When the plane landed, as he promised,he helped me get off without anyone noticing, and we went to meet my mom At the was worried to see me red-faced and crying, but once Edward told her what happened she sobered up and Lad me to show to buy me something to change into.

* * *

Edwards POV

(A/N:nothing interesting happens before they get on the planes, so ill just skip to them with and ik the trip really isn't that long but it is for this story alright?!ALSO,I'm sorry if I get previous details wrong or in the wrong order, but I'm not gonna scroll up and down...)

Bella woke up easily but gasped when she did, and s froze for a moment. What was wrong?what had happened? I didn't say anything because soon she just looked around haizally. Seeing that as she was still somehow half asleep I unbuckled her seatbelt for her and practically carried her off the plane. How sleepy was this girl?i briefly wondered if she was,for what ever reason sleep deprived, but quickly decided agenst would have stopped her from sleeping.i got her on the plane easily neon ugh and buckled her awe started to take off she snapped seed again and I asked her if she was okay, starting to worry now. She nodded but I didn't know if I should trust her..she looked at the seatbelt light for a moment before looking at me. I was straight on worried at this point, seeing the obvious panic in her eyes.

"E-Edward?i-I have to go to the b-bathroom...badly..but...t-the seatbelt light..."

I heard the tremors in her voice and knew she was hurting.

I told her to hold on, and they would turn off the light soon. I heard her gasp again. She shoved her hand into her crotch and whimpered. Just how badly was she hurting? I was starting to wonder if I should do something, but then remembered there where people all around, and I couldn't just get up. She seemed to know this too.i asked if it hurt, and she nodded once, and even that looked like it took effort. I heard her sob once, and then she started to cry. I hugged her. i kept trying to calm her, shushing her, trying to soothe her of not just a little. I was stressed now. When she is in pain, I always try to adopt it. But this? I cant fight what she has control over...what ever control she has left. All I can do is talk to her at this point.

she burrowed into my arm,and cried. She yelpEd then whimpered. I wondered why, but then I smelled the urine and knew she was lousing it.i hugged her tried to talk, but was clearly crying too hard to. All she could manage was

"I-it...h-hurts.." Before breaking off.

i heard her start to cry harder and heard the sound of liquid flowing then stopping, and there was a wet area on her jeans. I hugged her, telling her it wasn't her falt and that it was cried even harder. She spoke again, sobbing still, saying she cant hold anymore. I hugged her again, saying it was okay.i hears another steam leave her, once again cut off. She continued to sob. She tensed up,probably from pain,then continued to cry.i realized she was in a lot of pain. I to.d her she could just let go, and that I wouldn't be mad at her,promising to help her off the plan without getting noticed. She didn't respond, but continued to cry. After a moment, her hands left her crotch and wrapped around my arm. She started to squeeze my arm as I saw her thighs tighten.I heard a small stream start, then a loud hissing continued to cry, as I hugged her and to,d her that it was okay, and nay an accident. Eventually she finished and continued to cry. I, as promised, helped her off the plane to meet her man, though, saw what happened and was about to comment on it, but without Bella seeing, I whispered in his ear

"you say one word, ONE, and ill know. I will track you down and tear you apart. Got it?"

the man nodded, his thoughts thick with fear. Of corse, I wouldn't actually do it. But I could sure as hell stop him from humiliating Bella even more.


End file.
